


【備忘】給親友的寫作練習筆記

by presrechel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presrechel/pseuds/presrechel





	1. 一、人設與腦洞

人設可以做得仔細些，但不要在角色出場時一口氣全拋出來，讀者記不住或只能記住一兩個，角色就會變得很平面。

挑一兩個最重要的特質來貫穿全文，時不時描述一下，每隔幾章用另一個角度來追加新的特質，藉由不同面向的描述來增加角色的厚度，習慣這樣子的操作之後，就算寫到一半中途想要追加什麼新的設定都不會顯得突兀。

舉例：小松鼠溫長清最開始的人設只有愛錢跟愛美人，本來只是想塑造跟著楊殊吃穿不愁，最後卻形成一個貪吃的印象，吃貨的人設是我中途才突然想到補進去的，可以看成一開始就有，但因為節儉所以沒表現出來，也可以當成是被楊殊寵出來的壞習慣，不管哪個解釋都不會覺得很奇怪。

要注意開腦洞跟寫文是兩回事，前者可以想到「我要寫這個畫面」就寫，後者不行。

想出了一個很棒的角色，想給他一段特別經歷，不需要理由，不需要善後，開腦洞很開心。但是寫文時要以情境為主軸，你的角色，在這樣的環境裡會說什麼做什麼，事情為什麼會發生，發生後要怎麼善後？

反差萌很好吃，但是沒處理好細節的時候，就算是作者本人，也有很大的機率會OOC

舉例

腦洞：好想寫師兄跟大苗野合醬醬釀釀被隊友聽牆角

現實：徐安的個性在明知道附近有人的時候就不可能跟苗臨野合，更別說他在我設定中的武功之高有誰能神不知鬼不絕地潛到他附近偷聽活春宮，再來就算真的苗臨這禽獸想做，也應該會用蠱蟲布下天羅地網來保護徐安的隱私→結論：腦洞想想就好，真的寫不了。


	2. 二、故事主軸定調

寫文之前最重要的是想明白「自己想寫的是什麼故事」，而不是急著想要把很多劇情都塞進去，所謂的故事主軸，先試著練習用最短的句子來描述。

角色可以沒有名字，但必須要想清楚整個故事的起承轉合，把你想寫的人物放進去，然後一點一點地把大綱骨架及想要講的重點補進去，最後才是補完細節。

舉例：《碎玉》是一個"我想寫徐安這個高冷受遇到一個神經病攻，相愛相殺的故事。" （決定故事主調）

想好角色（新創的或是舊作的配角都隨意）：給予角色一個或兩個最重要的特質（不要太多）：高冷的花花跟神經病的毒哥

開始第一次大綱設定（當時的時間是浮花還沒完結）：高冷的花花因為某些原因被五毒控制在身邊，兩人互相折磨到後來，毒經動心了，但是花花被磨得心死了，後來對方一直試圖補救，好不容易有了一點點進展，眼看著兩人似乎有那麼一絲機會可以冰釋前嫌，結果花花因為意外死了，他到死都沒原諒毒毒，也不給他補救的機會。神經病的毒哥幾乎要用全世界給他陪葬，可是換不回最愛的人，最後自己放棄求生，然後歷經千辛萬苦復活的花花，跟（算得上）重生的毒毒終於在一起，彌補了上輩子的遺憾。

大綱補完跟第一次確認細節：  
１、但是因為我不想走重生梗，所以花花要怎麼復活很重要，花了很多時間去想→五毒不能輕易救活愛人，必須要付出慘痛的代價，所以他只能單修是毒經。  
２、毒哥要是個神經病，為了跟徐安相對應，他就必須是個心狠手辣的人→初步架構苗臨的身分、行事詭譎、脾氣陰晴不定，為了達成目的不擇手段。  
３、在《浮花》中把這兩個角色大致地放進去作為《碎玉》的伏筆。

正式開稿前做第二次大綱設定：

先思考自己想好的故事大綱中最先要表現出來的內容與目的是：高冷的花花因為某些原因被五毒控制在身邊，兩人互相折磨。

補充主角人設：強調某個特質，可以是一開始就決定的，或者用其他不一樣面向來寫。

徐安的高冷在浮花裡就有提到一些，所以我想切入的點是他為了蘇凡可以奮不顧身，這也是他後來受制苗臨的最主要原因，於是我正文的起手著墨在小花的童年跟徐安的羈絆，藉此來強調這個人的某個個性（不太在乎旁人、情感缺失，但很在乎小花）

在《浮花》裡面，苗臨對小花出手是促使徐安找上門的理由，而為了讓徐安留下來受他折磨，需要補充一些必要的細節，比如鴛鴦蠱，比如靈華蠱，然後從靈華蠱這個設定去做苗臨的人設衍伸（作者自己知道就好，但不要急著一開始就把所有的設定丟出來，這會讓故事顯得很單薄沒有層次。因為沒有伏筆、也沒有秘密，平鋪直敘的故事，其實不太容易給人留下印象。）

寫完跟小花的羈絆之後，徐安前往找尋苗臨。

這時候我賦予他們的人設是高冷花跟神經病毒，所以即便苗臨的身世再慘，也不需要提前講，反而要一直強調他很病態的部分，這是他最重要的一個人格特質。

然後回到我最開始想寫的，因為要相愛相殺，因為要不死不休，所以苗臨卯起來折騰，而在相互折磨的過程中，需要去思考你安排的第二個目的是什麼：五毒動心了。

對我自己來說，寫愛情故事，動心的那一瞬間悸動其實是很重要的……不是那種「我突然就覺得這兩個人就要彼此喜歡」然後直接就寫了……

苗臨動心，是目的，不是必然的結果，為了達成這個目的，必須要思考怎麼安排小事件進去，吃醋，覺得害怕失去之類的事件，可以幫助他看清楚自己的心。

所以為了達成讓他「覺得自己要失去了」，需要安排一個事件，我選的是徐安尋死，他不在乎了，寧可一死也要從苗臨身邊求解脫。徐安尋死的這個場景，不是我一開始就想好的，「而是我需要用他來達成某個小目的」而產生出來的。

寫長文就是這樣，為了達成最終目的，首先要安排一個小目標，而為了達成這個小目標，又要安排新的做法——為了讓苗臨體會害怕失去所以徐安需要尋死→為了讓徐安尋死所以苗臨需要作死，讓徐安生心如死灰→推導到「生死不論」這個劇情→為了要生死不論所以要用一個徐安完全沒辦法接受的行為來逼得他去激怒苗臨→於是最後產生了3P之後的一連串故事，但最終，都只是為了實現苗臨突然意識到他害怕失去徐安這件事情。

從某個時間點的結論或目的往前推導的寫作手法，會避免讓故事一不小心整個脫軌不受控制，我以前也是順向寫法，從最開始是想到什麼寫什麼，一股腦把自己想說的故事全都放進去。

最後會產生的結果有幾個可能：連載的時候不覺得，但最後完結重看的時候會發現故事連結性不夠其實很瑣碎，也很容易產生角色OOC的情況，比如《浮花》其實就是這樣的故事，正著看的時候會發現故事可以很粗暴地拆解成好幾個大事件的段落，但其實大事件彼此間是沒什麼關聯的，有點像流水帳，時間到了發生新的事件。

這已經算相對比較好的情況了，最壞的情況事故是整個脫軌到不知道該怎麼寫回你原本想寫的目的，最後導致卡稿、斷頭。

用拆解大綱的方式來當作每一個大段落的目的，然後從後頭開始往回推導第二次比較詳細的大鋼。

初始的大鋼是：  
1、高冷的花花因為某些原因被五毒控制在身邊，兩人互相折磨  
2、毒經動心了。

從苗臨動心一路回推到他對徐安的虐待，再沿著自己安排的故事→生死不論→徐安求死→苗臨發現自己動心，這樣至少大概10幾章的故事是確保不會產生脫軌的。

然後第三個目的是大花發生意外死了，到死前都沒原諒苗臨。  
可是這樣就會產生一個矛盾，如果徐安真的死前都沒原諒苗臨，那麼死一次後突然態度一百八十度大轉變接受對方必然是不可能的→產生矛盾，修改大綱。

把大綱修正成苗臨以為徐安一直都沒原諒他，但實際上徐安已經軟化了只是來不及說原諒。

開始回導大綱→徐安的軟化原因是苗臨做了那些事？→保護他、把他當心頭寶、不免強他做不願意的事情、看清楚徐安心底真正掛念的事情是小花，所以帶他回谷（之類的很多事件串起來）

但是思考一下，一個一直折磨你的人突然轉性對你好，以師兄的個性會坦然接受嗎？→不會，所以一開始的時候他必然是歇斯底里地去嘲諷苗臨，只為了保護自己。

那麼從故事的合理性來看，大綱就捋出來了！

苗臨因為徐安求死，注意到自己動心了，想補救，但最開始徐安不接受，對他百般挑刺，是苗臨帶著他回谷去治小花，帶他去看風景，陪他放燈，保護他照顧他珍惜他，一步步讓師兄對他開始產生一種迷茫跟矛盾的感情，然後眼看著兩人似乎有破冰的可能，徐安死了。

上面這一小段的大鋼，短則幾千字，長則幾萬字，看個人發揮，因為大綱有了，主軸方向也很明確，所以卯起來寫小甜餅的時候不容易寫偏，就可以開始思考下一個步驟：徐安死了之後要怎麼復活，要怎麼讓苗臨付出代價？

藉著思考這件事情，提醒了我苗臨還沒來得及洗白，所以安排了一個他跟徐安講自己身世的場景，順便安排讓花花意外死亡的方法，最後達成花花死亡，以及讓苗臨付出代價去救徐安的這個目的。

我是大概寫到一半的時候重新確定了這個故事的主軸是不死不休以及生死之後前塵兩忘，所以有意識地往「前塵兩忘」這個靠攏，所以花花死時才會說出下輩子不要再用這種方式相遇，但為了虐苗臨，只能安排他把話說一半。

最終兩人一個復活，一個幾乎也算重生，上輩子的恩怨情仇不死不休，在徐安死的那一刻就正式結束，這輩子的開端，是大花想的那個「用別的方式相遇」。

最後完成了整個故事。


	3. 三、名場面的建立與應用。

寫文時的主軸中，要設定出所謂「重要的一幕」，假設寫的兩個人從認識後，某一天看對眼，最終在一起之類的故事，那麼「看對眼」的這個瞬間描述，所需要的張力就會變得很重要。

以耽美文的角度來說，名場面最重要的一件事是「角色間的互動」。

「攻看到受愛護小動物覺得他很有愛心，所以對他有好感」之類的描述，寫得再精彩，都比不上「兩人匆匆一瞥，攻在受的眼睛裡看見漫天星辰」這樣子的描述來得有張力。

一個笑容、一個眼神，只要作者願意，那麼它就是那一瞬間一世界。

舉幾個例子：

唐亦對孫雨的執念，最開始起於兩人搶同一個獵物，孫雨站在樹下，頰邊一抹似笑非笑，像清冷的月，給唐亦暗無天日的人生灑落了一抹光。

唐亦這個時間點就對孫雨有慾念嗎？並沒有，就只是那一瞬間，這個人入了他的眼，所以才會有之後一連串他覺得好奇，進而產生求而不得的癡念，甚至衍生那麼多的糾纏。

可對一個故事來說，其實他們怎麼上床怎麼相處不一定重要，我不記得我寫過什麼，但我卻會一直記得孫雨後來要與他分道揚鑣之時說的是：「從今以後，你我恩怨兩清。」唐亦就這麼痴痴地看著，孫雨挺直了脊梁，走出屋子的背影，猶如徹底走出他的生命。

再比如《碎玉》就是名場面很多的作品，名場面的建立，可以有臺詞也可以沒有，沒有臺詞的畫面一定要夠形象具體，這樣之後才能在正文穿插回想。

比如主角相遇的第一眼，徐安仗劍踏月而來，一身從容，所以苗臨想得到他。

「墨髮黑袍，一身凜冽，仗劍踏月，為苗臨的命而來」這幾個細節就可以突出當時的畫面，並且可以與之後的名場面做一個強烈的對比，當年初見，徐安意氣風發，高高在上。

可第二個名場面，他依舊一身凜然無謂，可對著苗臨那一句「生死不論」，從他舉劍大殺四方，到後來絕望棄劍從容赴死，那一眼決然的刻骨銘心，最後會形成全文的重要轉折之一（苗臨動心）。

我沒有設定徐安動心的那一瞬間，但是刻意安排了徐安死前的一幕，場景雖然沒有特別描述，但是想了全文裡最重要的兩句臺詞：「但願來生，莫要相見——」跟「莫要再用這種不堪的方式相見」

這個場景宣示著兩人今生的愛恨到此為止，整個故事前半截的糾葛都在這裡畫下休止符，跟孫雨對唐亦說恩怨兩清其實是類似的目的。

苗臨對曲雲下跪或許也可以成為《碎玉》裡很重要的一幕，跪下來的瞬間，是屬於那種可以用慢動作播放的特寫鏡頭，所以可以借著其他人的眼睛來訴說這件事情——他從來沒有這麼卑微地求過人，可是為了徐安，云云。

但是，這個場面的張力會比生死不論弱，是因為，他不是主角間的互動。

苗臨為徐安而跪，徐安看不見，那麼苗臨的這一跪，就算寫得再如何重逾千金，也不會真的成為經典。

以上這一點，當初《碎玉》完結時，我做的調查其實就可以佐證，讓讀者說出印象最深的畫面，很多人的第一個反應都是生死不論，再來就是兩人第一次見面時師兄的意氣風發天人之姿。

苗臨為徐安自斷一臂的那一瞬間；他和徐安雪中重逢，隔傘相望的那一眼——張惠妹跟蕭敬騰有首歌的歌名取得很好，叫一眼瞬間。

只要兩個主角，這一眼一瞬間，有什麼東西改變了，那麼這個場景，就已經初步具備成為名場面的資格。

最可以被拿來建立名場面的幾個時刻：相遇、動心、決裂、生離死別，都是很好發揮的題材。

《春曉》是個我自己覺得沒有名場面的故事，所以他相對就沒有什麼故事張力。

《望舒》的名場面我還沒寫到。


	4. 四、配角的塑造

就算正文裡不一定會寫到，但每個有名字有劇情（並且跟已出場角色有過往）的新角色出場之前一定要做好跟主角的關係建構，這樣可以幫助在敘述該角色與主角或者其他重要配角的對話與接觸時，避免崩人設。

舉例：《浮花》中最開始苗臨和苗燕出場時都是沒有名字的，因為當時覺得不是重要的角色，這個場景用完就會扔掉了，所以連名字都沒有想。

孫雨出場時有名字，最開始並不需要做完很詳細的人設，但他和主角（或者某配角）的關係，在他出場之前就需要定下來。

當時給他的設定是大概是：

蘇凡的旁門師兄，非直系，跟徐安的交情不算太好，但頗為照顧後輩，有種海派大哥的感覺，小時候會帶著蘇凡一起玩跟搗蛋。但是是徐安能寫信囑咐他照顧小花的那種類型的人，大概是這樣子的關係。

那麼在寫到小花跟二花相處的時候，兩人彼此間的態度拿捏就會有一個標準出來，不容易把蘇凡寫得OOC，兩人相處是屬於感情挺好的兄弟那種感覺。

再來，在他們要五個人一起出行，我給苗臨和唐亦名字的時候，雖然當下不會馬上寫到，但也把他們跟孫雨的往事及人際關係一起做了一個最簡單的設定→1、唐亦跟孫雨不對盤，起因是兩人以前打過架，孫雨差點沒命。2、苗燕跟孫雨是少年相識，結伴走天涯的那種知己關係。

然後大概這個時間點我突然想到了要給徐安配一個強強的故事，因為不想在創造新的角色，所以我把最開始出場那個沒有名字的毒哥設定成苗苗的哥哥，補足了他和苗苗的關係，並且初步設定性格，同時用一些側面描述來加強大魔王印象：第一次正式出場就是綁架(X)苗苗及打傷孫雨唐亦等人。

緊接著因為我想開車，所以花了一點時間建構唐毒花三人之間更加詳細的人設，然後我就開始飆車了……

聖女一開始出場也是沒有名字的，同樣的理由，因為覺得她不重要，所以沒有給她名字，當時也沒有設定她跟主角群之間的關係。

但後來棲雲鎮重逢，蘇凡失蹤的那一瞬間，因為他會跟楊朔有對角戲，所以需要給她一個名字，同時也必須設定她跟楊朔之間的交情→設定為楊朔已故師兄的前未婚妻。

楊朔的師兄怎麼死的不重要，師兄跟未婚妻之間到底發生什麼事情也不重要，但對楊朔來說，他對他師兄有一份尊重在，所以面對聖女時，就會多了一股不願意為難她的態度。

而在《碎玉》中，最開始我只是想讓大苗糟蹋大花把他逼至死路時，並沒有打算讓江易刺殺徐安，所以那時少年其實是沒有名字的，是後來開始規劃徐安的死法時，才賦予他名字，那時候給他的角色設定及動機就是，因為愛的人被苗臨遷怒殺了，瘋狂的小朋友為了報復所以才刺殺徐安。

巧巧是個例外，她是個因為沒有名字不方便稱呼所以給她名字的角色，而給了名字就想給她安排歸宿，所以最後她跟著徐安回谷。

楊箏出場→先思考楊箏這個角色要用來做什麼（之後用來幫助苗臨）→他和苗臨有什麼樣的過往會導致他願意在苗臨四面楚歌的時候幫助他→設定楊箏與苗臨的過往。

燕魈跟苗臨沒有什麼太直接的關係，因為兩人不會有對手戲，所以他們之間的連結可以不用想，但燕魈這個人一直跟在楊箏身邊→設定兩人的關係。

大概就是這樣子，配角一個套一個，最後織成龐大的關係網。

又比如，陸玦最開始出場的目的，是我想要創造一個苗臨回到惡人谷後，用來綁架徐安，跟各種找碴的反派，所以在設計這角色的時候就要想他為什麼要對苗臨做這些阻礙，於是設定完他和苗臨曾經發生過的往事之後，變得到一個他對苗臨其實是又愛又恨的矛盾心情。

那麼在寫到這角色的時候，自然而然就會出現很多陰陽怪氣、意有所指的台詞，他想報復苗臨，但在苗臨斷手的時候最慌張的也是他。

角色的創立，名字不一定要有，但有名字、有劇情的角色，跟已經存在的角色存在的人際關係，則必然要先在心裡打好相對應的過去的草稿。

這個配角，是主角的好友，那麼他在什麼情況下變成主角的好友，這是一開始就要想好的，先想好，正文裡有機會或需要解釋的時候可以很容易就拿出來寫，塞不下或放進去會很奇怪那也可以不寫，但設定沒做好卻突然需要解釋的時候就很容易把角色寫歪。

明明配角跟主角是那種沒什麼過往，就是一起喝酒吃肉玩樂的普通朋友，一開始登場的時候也是這樣一起打鬧，卻突然在某段正文配角替主角擋刀身亡，這樣只會讓故事變得很僵硬莫名。

但如果在設定裡加一條：其實這配角一直暗戀主角，那麼在一開始配角出現的時候，其實就可以從言行裡面去添加一點點細微的東西，比如看到主角跟官配在一起的時候，有一瞬間情緒低落，但在主角問的時候又笑嘻嘻地帶過，那麼在場景的表現上及角色的飽和度就會產生偏差。


	5. 五、簡易並直觀的大綱條列

寫文跟寫報告差不多，寫報告要先決定題目，然後分章節：前言、實驗過程、結果分析、結論，這是一個不可逆的過程，一個最初故事線的設計

時間軸也應該要是正向的：主角相遇→共同經歷→確認心意→發生意外→重逢HE（之類的）

一開始可以粗暴的拆解成幾個章節片段，不確定怎麼拆的話，比較好用的一個是重點事件的時間節點法，一個是地點法。

碎玉是重點事件的時間節點法，拆解如下：苗臨作死→徐安尋死→苗臨悔改追妻火葬場→徐安死亡→重逢HE

春曉是地點法，拆解成花花家跟咕咕家

以春曉舉例，在寫花花家的事件時，在咕咕家時會怎樣都不用想。

列大綱的時候先想好兩個方向，一個是必須要寫的事，一個是這個時間點（或地點）可以做的事情。

如果整個花花家的劇情都在寫必須要寫的事情，故事會很緊湊，好像在趕什麼一樣，看起來很累；但如果必須要寫的東西都沒寫，劇情會變得很冗長，節奏也會變慢。

做大綱的時後先列好必須要寫的  
1、花花撿到咕咕，給他治傷  
2、強調花花是財迷  
3、讓咕咕把花花拐回家  
4、咕咕要解除假裝失憶

這個地點時可以寫的  
A、兩個人相依為命小倆口的甜餅日常  
B、第三者？

然後2項可以補充場景  
（1）咕咕亂花錢花花氣呼呼  
（2）花花小氣得連臘肉都要一起帶走  
（3）花花不養吃白飯的，所以叫咕咕去賣藝賺錢

A項又可以細分成  
（a）咕咕賣藝賺錢給花花，花花開心  
（b）耍流氓撩花花  
（c）藏錢逗花花  
（d）吃花花豆腐

每個時間段，先把123跟ABC的階段性目標寫完，再來列目標底下（）裡的實施方法，有特別想到超棒的畫面或臺詞也可以寫。

（）都列完後就可以開始排列組合寫大綱→花花救了咕咕，咕咕假裝失憶，後來傷好後，花花讓他去賣藝賺錢。

咕咕賺了錢都給花花，花花開心，但咕咕藏了錢亂花，花花氣撲撲，後來就每天都要在咕咕身上摸來摸去絕不放過任何一枚銅板………等等等，最終目的：咕咕帶著花花轉換地點。

而在碎玉中，第一個時間段「苗臨作死」

必須要寫的  
1、苗臨花式作死  
2、逼得徐安尋死

可以寫的  
A、徐安逃走被抓

1項中有1234567，都列出來後，就可以開始排列組合→因為（1467）→徐安逃走被抓回來→於是作死（235）→最後逼得徐安尋死

第二個時間段「徐安尋死」  
必須寫的  
1、大花絕望尋死  
（1）臺詞設計：「隨你吧，萬花谷也好蘇凡也罷，都隨你吧，我不要了」  
（2）激怒苗臨，讓他殺自己，一了百了  
2、苗臨後悔

可以寫（或想寫的）  
A、徐安窮途末路大殺四方，最終放棄抵抗  
（a）設計臺詞：「」

劇情安排→徐安求死，激怒苗臨→苗臨喊出生死不論→徐安殺人立竭放棄求生→苗臨後悔。

大概是這樣子的練習，在寫苗臨作死的時候，不要去想著要怎麼讓他後悔，先把時間段的劇情架構好，但不要想要一口氣把全文的（）都寫完，因為計畫趕不上變化。

寫劇情安排，跟實際上把文寫出來的感情描述跟細膩度會有差，如果剛開稿就一口氣把劇情都先編好了，但因為中途過太久，很容易出現事後情緒怎樣都搭不上，以至於想不明白為什麼要安排這樣的劇情。

換句話說，只有真正寫出來的文才是已經發生的事實，借著已經發生的事實或者需求來思考下面的步驟。

舉例：碎玉一開始大花還在養小花，就要我得想出陸玦這個角色顯然是不現實的，因為回惡人谷不是必要的事，所以不會在最開始就想到，自然也沒法產生「我覺得在惡人谷需要有這個反派」。

惡人谷其實是我一路寫到大花回萬花後突然覺得：接下來不知道要幹嘛，要不回惡人谷，就當遊山玩水培養感情，然後突然多出來的時間段。

綜合以上。

時間段切法是整篇文的最最基礎，但正式寫的時候，大概寫到徐安尋死後就要先想一下每個時間段之間的關聯，從「苗臨追妻火葬場」到「徐安真的死了」之間要怎麼過渡。

先想好這兩個之間的關聯  
1、要幫苗臨的行為洗白白  
2、保護大花讓他知道他對苗臨很重要  
3、讓大花迷惑，不再只有全然的恨或討厭  
4、後來大花死了

然後再去思考，「苗臨追妻火葬場」中，123是必須要做的事，安排大花被殺的細節也是

可以做的事是：安排一段新的旅程→所以時間段多了一個回惡人谷的路程

惡人谷篇，思考的必須事件：  
1、保護大花讓他知道他對苗臨很重要  
2、讓大花迷惑，不再只有全然的恨或討厭

為了實現以上目的，所以需要增加一個配角，用來招惹徐安，讓苗臨有機會英雄救美。

配角出場前先安排其跟主角們曾經有過的糾葛，思考方式：徐安此生很難得出谷，自然不易結仇，此人必然是跟苗臨有過什麼關係，才會處處為難→最終安排好陸玦這個人

寫完惡人谷就要開始思考徐安被殺  
必須要做的事  
1、安排殺手的身分跟動機  
2、合理地解釋並把人放到徐安身邊  
3、最終大戰

想做的事  
A、大致舖一下蒼琴跟苗臨的線  
B、讓徐安說出雙關的臺詞  
C、徐安捅苗臨一刀，創造出你我恩怨兩清的畫面。  
D、苗臨殉情（但最終失敗沒死成）

但其實最後成品中，C我是沒寫的，因為當下寫文的時候，怎麼寫都覺得突兀，幸好方法六的草稿列得夠精細，所以有一個沒寫到也不會覺得劇情好像少了什麼。

一開始做這個練習的時候，循序漸進是比較好的，想完一個時間的所有事件，趁印象深刻的時候就動手寫，快寫完了再從目前已經完成的部分去推下一個時間或場景。

當然也可以突然想到一個很想要的畫面，並且把他先放進特別想要寫的畫面裡。

舉例，我一開始在寫苗臨作死的時候就已經任性地想到我在未來一定要寫的東西：

我不管徐安怎麼死，反正就是他要死了，遺言是雙關，苗臨悔不當初，甚至想過要殉情，可是他有天傀死不了，最終只能看著心愛的人斷氣。

最終他找了苗燕幫忙，幾乎用自己的命（天傀）來換徐安的命，並發誓不再露面，只這樣默默守著徐安，直到兩人某天突然相遇了。

對照一下正文，其實大概掌握了九成，只是因為寫到一半因為寫過五毒叛徒的設定，所以我把苗苗換成曲雲，來增加苗臨豁出去一切的張力。

大綱的時間線一定要是正向的，寫作卻未必。

以《碎玉》來說，我也可以在設定完大致的時間分段後從徐安尋死受傷醒來當作故事的起點。

先寫徐安醒了，苗臨顫顫競競地討好他，然後再回頭去寫大花養傷的時候在懷念養小花的生活，再到後來遇見苗臨的那一連串的折磨，一路寫到生死不論後，徐安突然回過神來，然後繼續接著寫苗臨火葬場，以及後續的故事。

但個人以為，回憶殺千萬不要把時間軸打得太碎。

比如生死不論徐安醒了→回想童年→接到苗臨火葬場→死前突然想起曾經受過的折磨。

首先，這樣的安排乍看之下很6，但情緒的累加跟堆疊很容易控制不好，苗臨追妻的時候，徐安的態度是因為曾經受過的苦，如果前文沒先寫清楚，那麼他的反應跟情緒有時候會給人一種很莫名奇妙的感覺。

再來，如果把苗臨追妻跟以前作死的兩個時間段混在一起寫，追求徐安一會兒痛苦一會兒茫然的左右矛盾，這個做法需要「非常高深的寫作功力」可以隨時喊斷就斷，並且無縫切換。

一不小心會變成我以前提過某刑拘作者的作品那樣的結果：場景跟回憶的切換很不連貫，導致每換一章都要想一下故事的順序，不然看起來很亂，無法很快地理解每個事件的關聯。

從最重要的結點切進去固然也可以→徐安復活，然後一路拉回兩人相遇，相愛相殺，最終徐安死了→復活後的劇情。

這樣的敘述法在結構上沒有毛病，不過我個人沒有這樣寫的理由是，徐安的死亡是一個很重要的情緒場景，他死了對苗臨來說是天崩地裂悔不當初，如果我在一開始就告訴你他會活過來，那麼到時候他死時，讀者還能夠接收到作者想表達的那個無法挽回的絕望嗎？

很有能力的作者或許真的可以，在讀者明明被爆雷也知道結局的前提下把氣氛渲染寫得很好，但我自認做不到，所以最終，我沒有從徐安復活切入整個故事，而是按部就班地順著時間軸寫。

一開始創作的時候，都請盡量避免玩弄各種技巧，先練習把一個故事從頭說到尾不要前後矛盾，等累積了足夠的劇情實力，自然可以想怎麼寫就怎麼寫。


	6. 六、空間與時間感的塑造。

如果是現代文或其他系統文還成，如果是有依據歷史的古風創作，空間感的塑造會變得很重要，舉個例子來說從長安到成都總共要費時多久？劍三遊戲中一個神行讀條是10秒鐘，但小說角色卻沒辦法一眨眼或幾個時辰就到另一個都市。

前排推薦一個很棒的地圖集 http://t.cn/zYngGUN

可以對照現代與古代的地名，在從現在的衛星地圖去劃拉對應的路線後，可以得知，從長安順著現代的大馬路到成都總共930公里，步行需要246小時，那麼在古代交通不便，還需要翻山越嶺，晚上還沒電燈得紮營的情況下，普通人來說走一個月都算腳程快的。

再來如果是長途行的移動，還需要考慮地貌，現代有各式各樣開闢穿越山脈的道路，但如果想寫古風作品，遇到山脈大多只能沿著山腳繞過去，河流也並非可以直線從跨橋上穿過，而是需要沿岸走到渡口，乘舟過河，再返回幹道上。

一般來說，沒有特地想要去研究過古代地圖，很容易產生以現代思維去想像旅程的弊病。

寫《浮花》跟《碎玉》的時候，光是小花怎麼從浩氣盟返回萬花谷我就研究了三天，沿路會經過哪些地方，古時候叫什麼名字。

徐安和苗臨要從萬花谷前往惡人谷的路程我大概研究了一星期，因為尋找+參考很多資料來研究惡人谷究竟在哪裡。

當然，如果是同人文想要直接照著遊戲地圖走的人也不是不可以，畢竟創作這種東西，最根本來說還是作者自己到底想要展現什麼東西給別人看。

但是一篇具有嚴謹空間架構的文章，同時在時間的掌握上也會相對應比較容易一些，假設從A地走到B地需要整整五個月，那麼在文章的過程中，就可以適當添加一些季節性的詞語來推進劇情。

時間感是一篇文章很重要的一個因素，當然如果是擅長劇情推進的作者也可以淡化時間，只挑重要的劇情寫，但如果想在整個故事中穿插一些比較描述性、或場景性的敘述，那麼時間的安排就必然不可少。

舉《碎玉》的例子如下

故事的起點，徐安是在年節的時候離開萬花谷的，在青龍寨第一次見苗臨的時候，我用了這樣的句子。

※徐安內力深厚，哪怕是二月冬節一身單薄還加上滿頭半乾濕髮也不覺寒冷，這倒給了偷窺者很大的方便。

再後來他們離開萬花，經由成都抵達黑龍沼，因為兩個人都是用輕功＋駿馬趕路，我將路程抓在了2個月左右，於是

※在徐安成為榻上囚一個月後他就因為身體虛弱，在春夏交接時猝不及防地病倒下去。

隨後的幾個時間點描述依序如下

※ 立夏的時候浩氣下路換了一個姓駱的指揮

※ 入冬之後，苗臨怕徐安覺得冷，總是要把自己用火盆烤得全身暖烘烘的之後才敢上床抱他

※ 雖是冬季可谷裡綠植遍佈，百花爭妍，叫徐安更為驚訝的是，谷地中央一顆長著一棵巨大藤樹

※ 徐安不願回萬花谷，過年的時候苗臨便在院子裡置辦了一桌席面，在桌下點了一個應景的火盆，同徐安挨在一起吃酒。

※ 回萬花的路途不算險峻，苗臨特地套了車，滿載著行李乾糧，開春的時候便早早上路。

※ 崑崙山這兒冬天要吃口肉可不容易，一年裡也只有最近這幾個月能打到些野味，你快趁熱吃。

※ 兩人是在立秋過後才啟程回黑龍沼，其實苗臨本來是算著時間想帶著徐安回萬花谷過年，可他提了一次，徐安並沒有應承。

※ 黑龍沼多潮，時節入了秋後依然有幾分餘暑未消，徐安就這樣慵懶地賴在苗臨舒適涼爽的懷抱裡，聽寒蟬晚吟。

※ 事情正式發生是在入冬之後，一直以來窮兵黷武的浩氣盟突如其來的發力，突如其來地抽調上中二路的兵力，一口氣拿下了驚虯谷、烈日崗和神池嶺，等凜風堡收到消息反應過來對著飛沙關與扶風郡求援的時候，浩氣大軍已逼近谷外的最後防線。

※ 徐安光養傷就養了好一段時間，除了每日無所事事地躺在床上歇息以外，還得分神教授巧巧讀書識字辨醫分藥，直到末冬的時候傷勢大好，才慎重地拜別了曲雲，打算帶著巧巧回萬花過年。（註，這裡有個超級大但是我改不了的BUG，入冬後才受傷，加上養傷的時間，是絕對來不及回谷過年的[允悲]

再來是八年後的季節線

※ 三月的時候，終年長春的萬花谷裡迎來了一場雪

※ 徐安為了專心地幫苗臨解毒，秋天的時候甚至辭去了多年來由他所擔任的萬花醫之試主考官的職位。

※ 中秋夜是蘇凡的生日，徐安給他送了一副小巧可愛的金鈴穗子

※ 苗臨的生辰在年末，徐安從臘月中旬就給孩子們放了假開始處理過年要忙的事

※ 苗臨的解毒進展並不快，哪怕是大年初一，徐安也沒敢懈怠

最後是結局的元宵點燈。

《春曉》的季節是夏末繞了一年到初秋，在金水花花家的的時候，所謂秋日如虎一陣雨一陣涼，殘夏的那一點兒暑氣被這場雨洗刷個乾淨。

他們在要回家的時候是冬天，殊殊的家人要他帶花花回家過年。

後來有寫到龍抬頭是二月初二，早春，遇到花花娘的時候，花花身上還穿著領口綴著狐毛的藍衫。

夏天的時候小兇許畫了荷花，掛在咕咕的書房裡，而嫂嫂是在初秋生的，剛好符合她年前剛懷的時間軸。

時間的推進方面，雖然可以很粗暴很直觀地用「一個月後」、「半年後」、「X月X日」之類的詞來做場景轉化，但就文章的優美集效果來說，藉著特定節日來數算日子在古文中會比較優美且不突兀。

另外，很重要的一點！！！古代看的是陰曆！而不是陽曆！！！（重點）

所有的節日都是因著陰曆而生，從正月春節，一路到除夕，可以用來劃分季節的節日名稱有元宵（上元）、清明、端午、乞巧（七夕）、中元、中秋、重陽（端陽）、臘八、除夕

也可以用十二的月份的雅稱來寫：端月、花月、梅月、桐月、蒲月、伏月、荔月、……一直到臘月，想要用其他雅稱的花，搜尋一下網上都有

再來二十四節氣也是十分很好用的，有一些習慣過陽曆節日的請務必搞清楚月份，比如清明其實（農曆）三月，季節屬春，那麼就可以寫一些例如踩青踏青之類的小甜餅日常。

另外還有一些計數用的字詞、一旬是十天，每隔月圓就是一個月、月餘、一季、百日，之類的……

有時候正文中的重要事件彼此之間不知道該怎麼串聯，就可以用這樣小小的時間過度法來帶過去，比如《春曉》之中，關於龍抬頭，其實我本來只是想表達一個「元宵過後、清明之前」的時間點，所以就去搜尋農曆二月有什麼比較特別的日子，那麼只要查一下有什麼習俗，便可以有想法大概可以寫些什麼日常生活的片段。

如果寫文太拘泥於二月的時候發生XXX、三月的時候發生XXX、四月的時候XXXX看起來就會很像流水帳。

但如果是各種不同的時間描述混合在一起用，就會產生很有趣的效果。

比如：三月的時候足足下了月餘的雨，那麼文中季節自然而然就進入了初夏，就可以寫寫類似：「雨一停，被壓著許久的暑熱便竄了上來」、或者「初荷開了」之類的句子。

比如在《浮花》中，小花一行人離開浩氣盟是在中秋過後，後來到了風雨鎮的時候約莫是兩個多月後，我想寫一個小花半夜睡到滾進楊朔懷裡的小甜餅，那麼就需要參考一下地理位置跟季節，而寫出「河南之地的深秋夜晚頗涼」之類的句子。

後來兩人在荒郊野外的時候相依為命，徐安收到關於蘇凡失蹤的信，便是在冬天，後來治完楊朔大概是冬天過一半，還沒大寒的時候，那麼就可以寫一下類似「趁著還沒落雪之前，迅速帶著蘇凡回到江南避冬」之類的劇情。


	7. 七、字彙與聯想練習

寫作確實是可以練習的，字彙不足那麼就磨練自己的聯想力，我從六年前第一次動手寫小說時，一個句子沒法超過20個字，有80%是「甲說了什麼、乙說了什麼、甲回了什麼、乙生氣地罵了什麼」這樣子的純對話情境。

當時我的敘述性很弱，寫出來的東西也比較傾向劇本分鏡這樣的內容。

後來開始有意識訓練自己的寫作，方法是：大量的閱讀並且摹寫。

跟畫圖方面的臨摹不太一樣的訓練方法是，我會找一段我很喜歡的文，然後從中挑一段大概4-50字這樣的句子，練習用另一種格式並且避免同樣的單詞來盡量寫出同樣的場景與情緒。

一樣舉例

原文：命中註定他要遇到苗臨，吃了苦受了傷，乃至最後魂斷異鄉，可細細回想，在臨終之時，他唯一放不下的執念，卻僅僅只是來不及再同苗臨多說說話。

練習：苗臨既是他命中難逃的劫數，哪怕搏個鮮血淋漓他也要尋另一條活路，至少他盡力過，只可惜唯一的遺憾，卻是他來不及為這段恩怨情仇做個了結。

意思不大一樣很正常，但因為是從你對這段文字的情緒的理解，去寫出自己的東西，反覆練習個上百次上千次之後，當你的創作需要這樣子瀕死時的情緒跟場景的時候，完全就是信手拈來。

我有時候開車開到一半，覺得哪裡怪怪的，便會去撈我很喜歡的肉文出來看一遍，記住文中那些讓你覺得臉紅心跳的一瞬間，照著寫或排列組合那都叫抄襲，但是當你記住你曾經試圖把自己融入進去那個氛圍所寫出來的東西，就是你自己的語文能力。

字彙量的部分就是純粹地多讀多記，不知道怎麼寫的時候可以查同義詞、近義詞的替換跟詞性變形

以一場床戲來說，比較常用的形容詞有旖旎、纏綿、曖昧、煽情、誘惑、隱忍、繾綣、魅惑等等，排列組合的話還有煽誘、煽惑、煽色、色情、情色……等等等

更加進階的排列組合跟詞性變化(形容詞變名詞)，欲拒還迎的旖旎、纏綿曖昧的溫柔、帶著三分隱忍的煽情……

動詞的運用：摸、撫、捻、按、揉、捏、拈、拂、搔………

聲音的描述：喘、吟、喃、泣、哼、喑啞、嗚咽、哭、嚅囁

其他還有很多，看文的時候看到別人用你沒用過的詞，花點心思記下來，下次寫文豈不是又多了一個字彙？

就算不是在開車，純粹劇情來說，形容人的時候活用比喻跟聯想也是很好的方式，但這會取決於作者最開始對於角色的塑造（也就是人設的一部份）

舉例來說，徐安這個人的形象，在蘇凡眼裡他是煙雨三月朦朧春風的溫柔師兄，在孫雨眼裡大概是一桿勁瘦孤直不折的竹、在苗臨眼裡，他不笑的時候像冰，生氣的時候卻像火，但到了故事的最後卻是他捧在手心裡輕盈柔軟的雪。

而苗臨這人，出場如蛇，涼薄無情，在眾人眼中是惡鬼般的蠱師，可到了後來中秋番外，他在徐安眼裡，可不就是一隻羽翼斑斕的大蝴蝶，漂亮，看起來有毒，但實際上脆弱得很。

小花花，就真的是小花花，風雨一吹就瑟瑟發抖的花花，跟狗子在一起，可不就是一隻沒見過漂亮花花的大狗子得到一個寶貝小盆栽，小心翼翼地替他遮風擋雨的形象？

只要作者在做人設的時候，腦海裡能給出這種具體的畫面，那麼在描述兩人相處過程的時候，其實多想一下下，就能信手拈來很多畫面，跟想要表達的氛圍。

場景或氛圍的描述，要描寫兩個人做一件事情的時候，利用寫景、寫環境都是很好的襯托方式。

聯想方面，季節，或氣候都是很好的練習方式，取一張白紙，劃分成四塊，分別寫上春夏秋冬，然後就這四個季節來做交互聯想。

春：花開、三月、清明、多雨……  
夏：暑熱、端陽、荷開、蟬鳴、氣悶……  
秋：農忙、中秋、夜涼、殘夏、湖光、枯林……  
冬：落雪、天寒、暖冬、晨霜、臘月、棉襖、手爐……等等，各種方面。

想到的東西越多、越細，其實就可以用各種不一樣的修辭手法來描述季節以及日常，比如主角揣著手爐走過幽深的迴廊，那麼不需要任何實際的文字描寫也能看出是冬天，就適合寫一些比較孤單、寂寞的場景氛圍。


End file.
